cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Prodigal Chieftain
Prodigal_Chieftain is one of the most influential leaders in the history of Planet Bob. He was the first and only Emperor of the Grand Global Alliance, an extremely outspoken critic of the New Pacific Order and of what he viewed as imperialism and the architect the Independence Council, a bloc that was meant to counter the influence of the NPO and allies and which would serve as the template for the coaLUEtion. He waged an aggressive diplomatic campaign to unify green but in the end failed. His CN career came to an end when a coalition of pro-NPO GGA members led by Bilrow and BearerofTruth dissolved the office of the Emperor and expelled him from the alliance via coup. Rise to power When Prodigal Chieftain arrived on Planet Bob, he first was a member of the Orange Defense Network, or ODN. He left when the New Pacific Order declared war on the ODN, and headed for the Green Sphere; a team without a single dominant alliance, making it unique among the Trading Spheres. PC founded the Grand Global Alliance with Atherton and theblitz on March 14, 2006. The GGA grew faster than its sister alliance in Green, the Green Protection Agency, and achieved the coveted sanctioned status. This became the first of many rivalries between the GPA and the GGA. The GGA's Trimuvirate (then PC, Atherton and theblitz) soon became noted for their anti-NPO line. Eventually, due to an argument over what rights a member of the GGA should be entitled to, Atherton and PC made theblitz leave. The first Green Unity movement (called ECHO) was started by Mariemaia Michalka, the leader of the GC(U)N. The merger was originally going to be between the GCN and the GPA, but was later altered to attempt to include the somewhat odd-man-out, the GGA. MM did not approve of this, and pulled the plug on the whole thing. The next major motion to attempt to unify the two remain Green alliances(GCN dissolved shortly after the ECHO merger attempt failed) was tentatively named the "Confederation of Green Nations", or CGN. This attempt was spearheaded mainly by Lord Mala of the GGA and Mary the Fantabulous of the GPA(who basically served as a keeper of the peace in the discussions), but it eventually fell through due to a disgustingly long charter with countless loopholes and due to the GPA's refusal in the end to join (partly because they felt that the former GGA members would have more privileges and chances to advance.). The heated and verbally violent arguments in the Green Team Forum over the merger plans and various flame wars between the GGA(mostly PC) and GPA(mostly Angevin) lead to the nicknaming of the Green Team as "The Balkans of the CyberVerse", and more affectionately nicknamed "The Jungle" by Green Team members. PC always maintained a hard anti-NPO and pro-Green Unity sell line, even when it was clear that a Green merger would only ever be a pipe dream. Independence Council The Independence Council was a defensive pact between the GGA and the United Civilized States, at the time the third largest alliance on the Green Sphere. Chieftain believed to build an effective balancing force to that of the Orders and allies he would need to unify green as a solid anti-NPO sphere and second to extend the Independence Council to others spheres. On the latter he had moderate success, adding the signatures of the LUEnited Nations and of ODN. Two fatal mistakes occurred however. First, the failed recruitment of the GPA and GATO into the council and second the accidental invitation of the NPO into the council. The rejection from GPA/GATO plus the embarrassing gaffe with NPO caused ODN and LUE to pull out, thus killing the bloc. The UCS would then merge into GGA, allowing it to gain sanctioned status and thus killing the Independence Council for good. While a failure, the Council set the stage for the latter CoaLUEtion, introducing the idea to the public of a broad anti-NPO coalition. Calls of mod bias Prodigal Chieftain was among the first users to claim moderator bias on CyberNations. He did so to a great extent, claiming that all of the moderators were NPO members on the regular accounts. PC soon became notorious for making claims of bias against him and his alliance. Though many ignored PC's anti-moderator rants, this struck a chord with others who began to claim bias as well. It could be noted that in his "final stand" email he sent out to members of the GGA after he was removed from office, Prodigal Chieftain attempted to reveal the identities of the moderators, but was largely ignored. Green Unity? After the failure of the IC, Prodigal Chieftain did not give up his dream of uniting green. The GGA now a sanctioned alliance, he believed it was only a natural next step for the GGA and GPA to merge and become the #1 alliance on Planet Bob. The GPA had always affirmed neutrality, but it would come under its first active test when PC launched an aggressive and controversial campaign to merge. There was three notable incidents: -Chieftain provided newly elected President Mary The Fantabulous with IRC logs in which the NPO supposedly was plotting to colonize green next. The phrase "neutral menace" was coined from these logs and supposedly the NPO wanted to in one stroke eliminate the GGA and PC while also conquering the GPA and adding it as a colony. The GPA's President did not have much faith in the veracity of the logs and is noted as telling PC "You worry too much." Most believe the logs were fake, but the truth was never confirmed. -Chieftain threatened to declare a policy similar to the Moldavi Doctrine on Green and challenged the GPA's Declaration of Neutrality in a public post on the CN forums. Chieftain accused Mary The Fantabulous of being pro-NPO and attempting to ally her neutral alliance with the Order, and demanded she change her position or face possible war. He later issued an apology for this thread, but as the old saying goes, some wounds do not heal. -In private, as later disclosed by Mary, PC threatened the GPA with a coup, claiming a number of GPA members had approached him supporting his cause. He said that if Mary did not give into his demands in 48 hours, she would be forcefully removed from the alliance (Ironic, considering his ultimate fate) and replaced with a GGA-friendly leader. Nothing ever came of this. -Once the First Great War began, Chieftain request numerous times for the GPA to enter on the side of the CoaLUEtion, met each time with a definite "No, it is not our fight" answer. PC refused to give up and continued hounding the GPA, calling them cowards and Imperialist sympathisers in public, but the GPA did not rise to the bait and remained neutral. (NOTE: There is some dispute over whether or not the GPA considered joining the Great War. While it is true a poll asking the membership if they wanted to go to war was made, it was not an official poll, was in The Plaza public forum on the GPA boards, and had a 33-4 No to Yes ratio by the time Mary closed the poll on the grounds of it not being neutral to even consider declaring an offensive war.) Coup The position of Emperor was dissolved, the existing Triumvirate using its newly-formed right as the top-level position in the GGA to do so and expel the only person ever crowned emperor. The significance of Chieftain's expulsion was not fully understood until later that day, the Grand Global Alliance shocked the world by announcing a GGA-NPO MDP. Considering Chieftain and the GGA were arguably the most anti-NPO forces during the war (LUE might have a claim as well), this was seen as a major shift in CN politics. Eventually the post-Chieftain Triumvirate would become a close ally of the Orders. Bilrow claims that the coup was motivated by a desire to prevent a second great war. With most of the former coaLUEtion unwilling to fight, it is widely believed the second war would have likely featured The Orders against GGA, LUE and perhaps some smaller alliances. Such a fight, Bilrow and the couping party believed, would be too damaging to the GGA. Prodigal Chieftain himself claims that Bilrow simply cared for power and that he "struck a deal with Moldavi the Devil." Shortly after the coup, he posted several profanity-laced tirades mostly directed at Moldavi and Bilrow and in addition revealed the identify of several staff members. His warn level was raised up to 260% by the end of the night and he was banned for life. The day after that, revealing the identities of moderators became a instant-ban offense, as opposed to the +60% warn it used to be. For his most famous post which turned out to be his final speech, see Prodigal Chieftain's final post Category:Leaders Category:Individuals Category:Member of Grand Global Alliance Category:Grand Global Alliance Category:Controversial Political Figures